


Thoughts

by The_Bi_who_lived



Series: My Life To Their's [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressing, F/M, M/M, Real Life, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Really short recent revelation I has that I wrote into this. Sorry it's so short. No texting dialogue this time (that shit's confusing to write and read).
 
Ok one tiny bit of texting dialogue SORRY I KNOW ITS HARD TO READ IT XP.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acapellanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acapellanerd/gifts).



Cas _was_ staring at a wall, desperately trying to get to sleep. A hundred thoughts were racing through his head. " _I have to study for my math test. I didn't go into a mini-depression when Gabby broke up with me. I should make Mom a birthday present. I'm not chicken shit at drawing" "WAIT GO BACK!" "I should make Mom a birthday present?" "BEFORE THAT!" "I didn't go into a mini-depression when Gabby broke up with me? OH!" "Now you see it. *Dumbass*" "Shut up." "Dude you just told yourself to shut up."_ Cas cringed and shook off his (really random) mental dialogue. He thought how the majority of his break ups and rejections ended up with him wallowing in self hatred and really needing chocolate. But Gabby had been his first girlfriend after Dean chose that skank Lisa over Cas  _again._ He had jumped on the first available chick he could find. When they broke up (because Gabby couldn't deal with a bit of teasing from her friends) instead of falling back into his usual routine, he just thought Gabby was a coward and didn't deserve him. He didn't really  _feel_ anything.That's when he knew something was wrong. He texted Balth.

_MONOLOGUE_

_I think my crush on Dean actually broke me._

_I don't feel anything for anyone, my emotions_

_are all out of wack. When Gabby broke up_

_with me, I didn't even get pissed. No matter how_

_short, any relationship ending usually_

_sends me into a mini depression. But I felt_

_nothing. I think he's the one that broke me._

_And I'm not sure I can be fixed._

 

Balth wasn't up anymore, Cas had been awake so long. But just sending that text, knowing that Balth would know what to do, lifted a burden he hadn't know he had been holding upon his oh-so fragile shoulders. Shutting down his tablet, Cas was finally able to fall into a semi-peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Jk, the promised (or threatened, both would do) dialogue turned out to be monolog lol.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
